Enganchado a Ti
by Ataegina Grey-Mitarashi
Summary: Sasori acaba de terminar con Deidara por una estupidez. Ahora se arrepiente. Un fic que relata los pensamientos del pelirrojo y un final feliz. Drabble SasoDei lean onegai!


**Sasori acaba de terminar con Deidara por una estupidez. Ahora se arrepiente. Un fic que relata los pensamientos del pelirrojo y un final feliz. Drabble SasoDei muy bonito :3 lean onegai y si les gusta dejen review. Dedicada a todos y todas las fans de SasoDei y en especial a usagi-dei, prima se que te gustara. Disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si no, Sasuke y yo tubieramos un hijo y Yondaime no estuviera muerto.**

**Nota: este fic es un songfic, la canción lleva el título del fic y la canta "Enrique Bunbury" (teamo enrique bunbury kyaaa!!!!)  
**

**_Enganchado a ti_**

Un enamorado hombre de cabellos rojos, caminaba por la calle. Un estúpido pensamiento había acabado con su felicidad. Dudó de su amor por un momento, y ese momento lo hizo acción, lo cual lo llevó a terminar con su amado rubio de ojos azules. Si, Sasori ahora buscaba la manera adecuada para pedirle perdón a Deidara por su estúpida forma de actuar. Tenía poco menos del día de haber terminado con él, y ya necesitaba de él como nunca antes.

_Aunque me haga daño  
Aunque sea extraño  
Aunque cuando no te tengo  
todo empieza a temblar_

Su cabeza recordaba una y otra vez cuando le dijo a Deidara "YA NO TE AMO", y este sólo dejó que fluyeran las lágrimas a través de sus tiernas mejillas rosadas, esas mejillas que a Sasori le encantaba besar... Y ese pensamiento le remordia el pensamiento. El tomar en cuenta que no volvería a besar esas mejillas lo hacia sentir a morir. Y recordar sus labios rogándole que no lo dejara, esos pequeños labios tan deliciosos, era un deleite probarlos día a día con sus besos... Y ahora ya no eran suyos.

_Aunque me hayas capturado  
Dejé la verguenza a un lado  
Solía importarme  
pero ahora mis venas arden  
Necesito un poco más_

¡Lo qué más le pesaba era el pensar que Deidara pudiera enamorarse de otro! Eso era inaceptable. Aunque se oyera egoísta, Deidara era suyo, y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie. Aunque, Deidara pudiera ser feliz con alguien más... ¡Pero no! Sasori se aferraba a su sentimiento y sabía que no lo podía dejar ir.  
Los nervios empezaron a invadirlo y la desesperación comenzó: tenía que buscarlo YA, pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Con su teléfono celular marcó al número de Deidara; no contestó. Mandó un mensaje, pero no lo respondió. Lo buscó en todos los lugares posibles y en ninguno estaba su amado. Ya no podía resistir más, la tristeza lo invadía por dentro.

_Enganchado a ti  
no lo voy a negar  
si te digo: "me he quitado"  
no es verdad  
las evidencias  
no se pueden oculta_

Resignado, vemos a un Sasori con la cabeza baja y los ánimos por los suelos. Los ojos se le cristalizaron de la impotencia, las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas. Se aproxima a su departamento, aunque sabe que no es el fin de su lucha por volver a alcanzar el amor, se siente derrotado. Nunca le había dolido tanto una pérdida, nunca. Aún teniendo un pecho de acero, parecía que esto lo había hecho la persona más sensible sobre el planeta entero. Ya no encontraba fuerzas, no tenía una razón para vivir, ¿qué sería su vida sin ver esa cabellera rubia que tanto amaba, ni esos ojos azules, ni esa sonrisa angelical? ¿Qué sería de él sin Deidara? ¿Sin su amado Deidara? Sólo tenía una palabra como respuesta: NADA.

_Enganchado a ti  
se me nota al andar  
por la noche  
o por el día siempre igual  
lo reconozco  
no sé disimular_

Llega al fin a su departamento. Lo único que nuestro pelirrojo deseaba en ese momento era abrazar la almohada y llorar, llorar hasta que sus ojos y fuerzas se lo permitieran. Llorar y recordar sin fin todos los momentos alegres con su amado. Llorar, sólo eso. Giró el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Frente a él, estaba una mini-salita, en ella había dos sillones pequeños. Entró y siguió su camino a la habitación. Pasó por la cocina, todo en orden como siempre. El pasillo le parecía eterno, y sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, ¡bendita puerta! Sólo hacia falta cruzarla para llegar a lo más deseado. Giró la perilla, cuando se llevó una enorme sorpresa...

_Aunque me confundes  
Aunque me transformes  
Aunque sea un Míster Hyde encantador  
no seré la excepción  
No sé cuál es la medida  
hasta que todo termina  
nunca supe decir basta  
no creí que hiciera falta  
y necesito un poco más_

-¡¿Deidara?!

-Sasori, un. Lo siento, no podía estar si verte...

Sasori sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Justo en el lugar menos indicado, encontró su razón de ser. Sin decir una palabra más, corrió a abrazar a su tan amado y deseado rubio, con tanta intensidad que no hacían falta palabras para demostrar el amor que ambos se tenían.

-Perdóname Deidara. Nunca debí haber sido tan tonto como para dejarte...

Sasori besó los tiernos labios de Deidara. Juró a sí mismo que nunca había sentido tanto alivio al besarlo. Toda la tensión desapareció. Después de todo, el amor siempre triunfa al final...

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

omg omg omg terminado yeaaaah! fans del sasodei disculpenme si no les gusta hice lo mejor que pude x3! dedicado a todos ustedes :P

sayooo^^


End file.
